Sin
by Daddys-little-gurl4ever
Summary: Bruce took one look at her heels and almost moaned aloud. You could tell a lot about a woman from her shoes. The red patent leather glittered back at him dangerously. CHLOExBRUCE crossover RATING VARIES AS CHAPTERS PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sin

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** Bruce took one look at her heels and almost moaned. _You could tell a lot about a woman from her shoes._ The red patent leather hypnotized him.

**A/N:** I got some inspiration from a pair of heels I just bought. Mix in a little Chruce romance and its bound to sizzle. PLease let me know if you like it. R&R thanks!

--

"Ms. Sullivan?" the secretary peered at her through her slick and modern glasses. Chloe looked up from the magazine she was skimming and stood up gracefully, making sure her skirt didn't wrinkle. The other women seated in the waiting room looked up at Chloe with envy and suspicion. She ignored them. "Right through those doors, Mr. Fox will be waiting to interview you. Good luck" she called out offering a practiced smile. Unsure Chloe took a deep breath and pushed open the polished wooden doors.

---

Bruce looked up from his slouched position next to Fox as another woman walked in. They had been interviewing for hours and every time he had been disappointed. He needed an efficient assistant and a good-looking one at that because after all she would be working very closely with him as well as in the media's spotlight. He instantly regained his posture and even stood up to offer his hand as his eyes took in the site.

At five feet nine inches with heels, the blonde stood a few inches shorter than him. Clad in a tight black skirt that hugged her hips as she moved, he couldn't help but stare as she met his eyes. Brilliant Mediterranean green took his breath away. Her creamy skin looked like the sun had personally kissed every square inch of it. She smiled at him full red lips curving into high cheekbones.

"Chloe Sullivan" she offered along with a shy smile.

_So the bombshell has a name_. She took a step forward to shake his hand, the air around her smelled like fresh oranges. He breathed it in glad that the hairs in his nose weren't singed from smelling countless expensive and not to mention uncalled for perfumes. Her hair was elegantly pulled back into a carefree bun. Her blouse was a simple satin white. He instantly admired her fresh and professional taste.

"Bruce Wayne" he returned her shy smile as he shook her hand. Her grip was strong but slightly feminine, he noticed she wore no wedding ring. This was too perfect. He stared at the heels she wore as he took his seat. Red patent leather pumps glittered dangerously at him, he almost moaned aloud. _You could always tell a lot about a woman from her shoes_. He recalled the various women who wore red heels at the memories his mind produced, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in agreement.

---

Fox stood up and shook her hand. She smiled at him cool and collected as the men inspected her. _She's perfect,_ the older man thought, eyeing Bruce besides him he could just tell the boy was enamored. From her confident posture there was no doubt that Chloe was a beautiful women who commanded respect. _We'll have to see about that_. Bruce wasn't known for how he great he treated his women.

--

She let her eyes take in the man in front of her. Bruce Wayne took a gorgeous photograph, but in real life he smoldered. Intense blue eyes watched her every move both admiring and analyzing her various…_assets_. Triumph flickered in her eyes. She silently applauded herself for dressing up her elegance but leaving enough interest to the imagination. The red leather pumps were the perfect naughty accessories to wear. She made a mental note to buy more sinful heels. As Bruce sat down his muscles strained slightly against the suit he wore. The blue of his shirt made his eyes sparkle. He was a tall man although she was a tall woman. They were almost the same size if you added her four-inch heels.

"It's great to meet you Mr. Wayne and an honor to be at Wayne Enterprises. The building's is beautifully crafted. Especially the huge steps as you walk in, the architect surely had the Spanish Steps in Rome as inspiration." She expressed smoothly.

Mr. Fox and Mr. Wayne stared at her in wonder, not only was she beautiful but she had a brain to match. Bruce struggled to form a coherent thought to fire back at her, "You know architect?" he blurted out stupidly.

Chloe almost laughed at how easily she amazed both men, "Yes. I read a lot and studied photography while I was in Europe. I guess my eyes picked up something worth mentioning." She made a point to let her eyes gaze down where Bruce's legs met. The air nearly crackled with tension.

--

Bruce Wayne felt the room's temperature shoot up about six degrees. He was actually starting to sweat at her words and carefully positioned gaze. She stared at his crotch just a little too long before turning to Fox as he was asking her a question. _Something worth mentioning_. He pondered her words unsure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. Somewhat angry she had gotten away with it, he amped up his game and tuned into the conversation.

"I graduated from Metropolis University at the top of my class. I have a major in financing as well as in journalism."

"Couldn't make up your mind Ms. Sullivan?" Fox chuckled as he skimmed her resume. This girl certainly was busy in high school and college. Her after school activities included the track team, student body treasurer and historian, she was on the dance committee at Smallville High and in college she was an honorary member of the Aquatics team.

She laughed and the notes floated sweetly into Bruce's ears. "I'm very active in my community and no, I couldn't decide."

Fox sighed and put down the thick resume, "Well I guess there's only one question to ask and that is if Mr. Wayne here thinks you're capable"

Bruce grinned, "Extremely. If she can handle those heels she can handle me." He ran his eyes over her long legs before looking back at her.

She matched his cockiness, "I'm sure I can keep up" one more look at his crotch and he knew he had to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Sin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the shoes

**Rating**: K+

**A/N: **Looks like I got some positive feedback, but hopefully some of you will spread the word and get me more reviews and I promise you I'll give more sexual tension in return…. I know you want it. Now without further ado on with the Chruce!

--

Fox guided Chloe Sullivan into his office she took a seat as he closed his door. "Ms. Sullivan" he started unsure on how to start this complicated conversation. "Chloe" she corrected, "I prefer a first name basis" He smiled at her and sat down behind his desk. Folding his hands in front of him he sighed, "Where to begin…" She dug through her large black purse and handed him _People's_ magazine Bruce's picture was on the cover, "I can tell you where to start. I have some rules that Mr. Wayne has to follow. A professional line has to be drawn and neither he or I must cross it." She paused as he flipped through the pages. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his nose holding back laughter at picturing Bruce Wayne…_The _Bruce Wayne following rules.

"Chloe I am fully aware of what type of woman you are. Professional. Possibly on the verge of a workaholic." He told her in the voice of a man who had seen plenty of women corrupted.

She suppressed a flame of anger as it rose to the surface, "I know exactly what type of man Bruce Wayne is and as his assistant I plan to be there to help and support him with business. I am _not_ there to sleep with him nor am I there to baby-sit him. If the only reason he hired me was because I look easy then he's got another thing coming"

"He hired you because you were smart, a breath of fresh air compared to the others he's hired"

"Oh you mean these women" she dug through her purse once again and fished out a list of names in perfect cursive and placed it on his desk. "Their reputations were trashed when almost three quarters of them slept with Wayne or were photographed in …_difficult_ situations with him."

"Look Chloe I can't guarantee that he will listen to your…" he paused looking amused "demands"

She took a deep breath, "What else do I need to know about him?"

"Assisting him is a 24/7 type of job. He calls your there no matter what. We will provide you with your own personal car, top of the line. We will also provide a personal cellphone and I will be on speed dial. Also he expects you to be there for every event, ball, dinner, press conference and party dressed to impress Chloe no matter how late. You will be instructed to leave with him, sober despite what intoxication level he is at. He admires your taste so any and all purchases for those events are to be charged onto Wayne Enterprises account… money is not to be a problem"

She opened her mouth to argue that she could buy her own dresses, "I-"

Fox sensed her words before she spoke them, "No this is part of the job requirement. If anything does happen you will be allowed to keep the car and any clothing, jewelry and gifts given to you."

Chloe gulped, "Gifts?" She mentally crossed her fingers hoping that Fox didn't mean Bruce would be throwing money her way. He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Gifts from the company." She bit her tongue to keep from saying you mean _his_ company. Lucius returned her list and magazine that she tucked away. He opened a file and handed her a key, it shone in the sunlight streaming in through his floor to ceiling windows. "What is that?" she asked nervously.

"The key to your new apartment. Only about a mile or so away from Wayne Manor, being closer to Bruce is part of the job," he informed her.

"I have an apartment," _How dare he just intrude into my life and uproot me from my home_.

"Now before you argue I insist you at least look at it." His eyes twinkled, every women had a weakness even Fox knew this.

--

Chloe stepped into the huge walk in closet that alone was bigger than her current one bedroom one bath apartment in Gotham's crime ridden heart. "Oh my" she breathed out covering her mouth to suppress a gasp. "You like it?" Bruce followed her into the closet looking please with himself. She spun around her green eyes wide, "I can't accept this. I can't even pay for this room" "Of course you can just take the key," he paused and frowned "Didn't Fox tell you everything is paid for you?" "Nothing comes for free." She looked at him inspecting his features.

He threw up his hands, "Hey I'm not expecting anything back except your expertise and sound advice."

She ignored him and touched the many shelves in the walk in closet, she could just picture all her clothing hanging from the rods, folded neatly into drawers, her heels stacked in the shelves color coded it was unlike the tiny apartment where she cramped all her beautiful clothes into boxes to make room. There was an island in the middle of the room she eyed it curiously. "Underwear…bras" he explained. She looked up at him, "I know what it's for Bruce." Chloe wandered into the other parts of the huge apartment. The kitchen was flawless decked out in stainless steel and the most modern appliances. He trailed behind her. "This is every cook's dream" She smiled, "Too bad that I can't and don't cook." He didn't look too shocked at her confession.

"So…" her words trailed off as she walked into the big living room to take in the perfect view of Gotham city that her apartment loomed over. Gotham winked back at her almost alive with all the skyscrapers and lights. She fell in love. If Metropolis was her knight in shining armor, then Gotham was the bad boy that all the girls loved. _That's it then, I have to have it._ Turning to the Prince Of Gotham somewhat defeated she sighed, "I have no choice just look at this view"

He took the key out of his pocket and handed it to her, she flushed as their fingers touched. Their first contact since the interview, and it sent her toes curling in the slick black ankle boots she wore. Bruce lets his eyes skim the cleavage that peeked out of her scoop neck top. "The view is beautiful I must admit" She quickly tightened her fingers around the key and walked out of the room, but not before she threw daggers at him.

Bruce simply chuckled and followed her out, Fox had mentioned that she wanted a professional relationship and that was it. _If that's the case, then why does she insist on wearing sexy heels around me_? He recalled her black ankle boots that framed her lily feet perfectly. They had peep toes that showed off her violent red pedicure. It was like she was trying to kill him. And hopefully if death by her hands was exactly as he fantasized, he prayed she succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sin

**Rating**: K+

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys like the story and I'm surprised at myself because it's just flowing out of my fingertips! Enough talking on with the story.

* * *

She glanced at her zirconium-studded watch admiring its fine qualities as well as the time. The thin hands proclaimed it to be _11:26 p.m_. Chloe took a step back sighing dreamily. It's just so perfect. Her heart plunged up into her throat as she gazed upon the one thing she loved the most.

Her walk-in closet

She reached into the huge box that stowed her shoes on the move to the new apartment and pulled out a black box with gold lettering on top spelling out _Jimmy Choo_. Her fingers ached to open them up. _No,_ these custom seven hundred dollar shoes were for a very _very_ special occasion. She had personally met with the designer and had only tried them on once to model them. Her new cellphone rang shattering her memories. Quickly she picked up, "Chloe here" She tucked the phone under her shoulder as she reached to place the sacred box onto the very top of her shoe collection.

"All settled in?" Bruce's deep voice tickled her ear, and the dizziness confirmed he'd tickled her mind as well. Pushing that aside she focused.

"Just about, I think it needs a little artwork though, maybe some Michelangelo or Picasso," she mentioned wandering the apartment. Satisfied she plopped down onto the comfy couch and flipped on the TV.

"You amaze me you know that?" he commented.

"I know. Did you need something Wayne?" she asked irritated at his comment.

"No just checking in with you. My question is do _you_ need anything?"

_Yeah, I need about a five feet distance between you and me. _Just then her doorbell rang, "Just a minute!" she called out, to Bruce she said, "Nope I'm great." Before he could reply she hung up.

Chloe checked the security monitor on the side of her door, another one of the perks working for Wayne Enterprises offered. A man stood outside holding a bouquet of flowers, he shifted impatiently from side to side. Puzzled she opened her door halfway she had lived in Gotham long enough to know that strangers especially near midnight weren't nice, "Can I help you?" The man was a teenage boy his eyes glazed over, "I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan?" "That's me" she admitted her eyes narrowed. "Oh then these are for you" he motioned for her to open the door. She signed a form and took the beautiful vase overflowing with roses ranging from pink to yellow to orange. The teenager left without a word, tucked inside the petals was an envelope. Setting it down gently near the living room window, she opened the card.

_**Forgive me. I never wanted it to end**_**. **  
Love, J.

_What the hell?_ She glanced at the flowers and then back at the card. Fury set in after the shock. _That bastard!_ Her heart pounded eerily aware that she was alone. Her hands pulled out the cellphone and before she knew it she was on the line with Fox.

"Chloe? Hello? Are you there?"

She swallowed and took control of her voice, "Yes. Hello Lucius. I just wondered if you gave out my new address to anyone. Has anyone called for me at Wayne Enterprises?"

Papers shuffled around in the background, "Not that I know of. But hold on a second let me call the secretary" he put her on hold for a few moments. Then he came back on the line, "A young man called he wouldn't give his name but he asked if you were working here. The secretary didn't give out any information, we have a confidential contract as you know"

"Oh." She squeaked.

"Is something wrong? Are you in any type of danger?" he asked suddenly very concerned. She cursed beneath her breath for not thinking the call through.

"No of course not, I'm perfectly fine here with the best security your company can buy."

"Who is this young man who called?"

"No one important will you inform the secretary if he calls again to simply hang up"

"Yes but-"

"Thank you" she said before clicking. Chloe stomped into the kitchen and dropped the card into the garbage disposal, with a click it was shredded. The roses she threw in the garbage, all except for a yellow one its petals tinged orange. Going against her better instinct she breathed in its scent. A sigh escaped her, as it transported her to nights long ago.

_You really out did yourself this time_ _J_, she thought caressing her face with the silky flower and lying down on her bed. Moments later she fell asleep with the yellow rose held loosely in her hand.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Sin

**Rating**: K+

**A/N:** Hmm mysterious exe's indeed! Here's the latest for all you lucky readers.

-----------

Bruce looked up as familiar steps made their way over to his desk, the marble floors didn't seem to complain that her shoes clicked and clacked against it. An image of Chloe standing above him with her foot wrapped in black lace up boots on his chest came to mind. "She'll wear through the floors in no time" he mumbled beneath his breath. She took a seat in front of his desk. Her reading glasses perched on her nose making her look as sexy as he'd ever seen her, his reflection bounced off her lenses. He leaned back, "How's the job so far?"

Chloe smiled at him, "Consuming"

"As it should be, I have a lot of needs"

She occupied herself with rummaging through the stack of folders and papers held in her arms. Her French tipped nails found what they where looking for. She handed him a small folded card, an invitation.

"If you say so. I just came in here to remind you that you have an event coming up tomorrow night." She paused and scanned through her sleek blackberry "The Gotham Museum of Art is celebrating its 50th anniversary and has politely required your presence to open their new Ancient Art wing"

He sighed and smiled suggestively, "RSVP me"

She smiled innocently, "I'd love too" He felt a shiver run through his spine as she matched his game word for word. Play for clever play.

"Lucius will also be attending, and I need to know the arrangements. Will you be taking a limo or your own personal car?" she asked quickly returning back to her work She admitted it was hard to take your eyes of Bruce. "I'll be taking my car. I'll pick you up at eight." With that he too reeled in the flirtation. Chloe nodded standing up, she knew him well enough to know that objecting to his complementary ride would only cause further banter. She had enough to worry about. Her mind wandered back to the flowers, a thought crossed her mind. _I wish Bruce had sent them_. Disgusted with herself and the need to feel loved she turned and left his office silently scolding herself all the way to her desk. Bruce allowed himself to admire her backside, before taking inventory of the navy blue four-inch heels that she wore that day. _Navy Blue_, he grinned. So she liked a man in a uniform.

------

Lucius knocked on Bruce's office doors. "Come in!" Bruce shouted back, loosening his tie as he aimed his golf club at the white ball resting by his feet. The silver haired man chuckled and closed his door, "Keeping up with the aloofness of a young billionaire?" Bruce aimed and the ball slipped with a pop into the empty coffee mug lying sideways on the marble floors. "Well you know it's not that easy. What with all these air headed gorgeous women throwing themselves at me, and billions of dollars to spend it can really wipe a guy out" he commented somewhat bitterly. Fox frowned Bruce was every rarely sarcastic to the point of being bitter. "You seem," he searched for the word, "different" He sighed tired and plopped down on his leather couch. "I don't know what's been wrong with me. I've been distracted and moody even Alfred's noticed it. Not to mention when I'm patrolling Gotham more than one petty thief has gotten in a good stab or hit."

Fox sat down next to Bruce and cleaned his glasses with a cotton white handkerchief. It was a habit he picked up when he was thinking. "And you?" Bruce asked watching his friend cleaning the lenses slowly. "You've got something on your mind"

Calmly he placed his glasses back on his face, "I'm worried about Chloe."

Instantly Bruce stiffened, "Chloe?"

He nodded, "The secretary downstairs has been informing me that every day the same man asks for Chloe. Two weeks ago when she settled into her new apartment she called me and sounded a bit flustered."

Bruce interrupted, "Flustered?" He almost laughed Chloe was never flustered. She was the most calm and collected woman he had ever met. It was quiet frustrating actually.

"Yes. And I've been reviewing security tapes from the apartment complex. On that night it shows Chloe received a bouquet of roses. Now I haven't had time to interrogate the delivery boy but I'm sure Batman won't mind taking care of it."

Bruce nodded understanding; "I'll get on it as soon as I can. But why are you so worried about this man?"

Lucius hesitated. Maybe telling Bruce wasn't such a good idea, he was already very fond of Chloe. No need to add fuel to the fire. "I worry about all Wayne Enterprise employee as should you. Safety comes first"

-----

Chloe sipped her glass of red wine slowly as she contemplated what to wear. The music in the background was her favorite jazz vocalist, none other than Miss Billie Holiday herself.

_I don't know why but I'm feeling so sad__  
I long to try something I never had__  
Never had no kissin'__  
Oh, what have I been missin'_

Humming along to the song she ran her hands over the many evening gowns she owned. The invitation had called for black tie attire. That ruled out some of her more risqué dresses. An urge to make a certain man's jaw drop nearly overwhelmed her. Pushing him out of her mind, she reached for a silver gown and slipped off her short silk robe. Polishing off the last of the wine she stepped into the dress and pulled up the zipper. Her reflection showed the dress glittering in the light, and as she turned the high slit up the side showed off her long lean leg. The halter-top neckline showed off her smooth shoulders it was a bit too sexy for such a formal event, but she waved it off. _I'll be competing with the best looking women in Gotham_. The bodice of the dress hugged her small waist. _Thank you Versace_. Excited she finished off the look with white open toed heels that showed off her ankles.

Piling her hair elegantly on top of her head, smoky eyes and full red lips finished her dangerously sizzling look. Meanwhile in the background Billie Holiday sang. With the full effect she felt transformed and extremely powerful. _Drop dead boys_. She smiled triumphantly.

_Lover man, oh where can you be?__  
The night is cold and I'm so alone__  
I'd give my soul just to call you my own_

At eight o'clock on the dot Bruce knocked on her door. She scrambled to find her clutch and with one last look in the mirror opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Sin

**Rating**: K+

**A/N**: Major writer's block! Sorry for the wait, just stick it out with me I'm begging you. LO

* * *

Bruce Wayne lost it. He drank in the eighth wonder of the world, Chloe Sullivan clad in a silver dress that pushed and hugged in all the right places. The halter neckline showed off her golden skin and breasts tastefully. Her heels were white, although the symbol of innocence, on her it seemed like a proclamation of flirtation. They strapped up her ankles inviting him to come along. The long slit up her leg showed off more than he could handle, images bombarded his mind of all the possibilities. It didn't help when he saw the bright red lips full and provocative, her blue eyes were big and sparkly beneath smoky make up. If it were possible to take her right then and there, he would have.

"Take your hair down" the order was out of his mouth before his brain could stop it.

Chloe took a step back, "Excuse me?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Your hair…I want it down now" he said again calm and clear.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Because I've never seen your hair down," he answered.

She threw up her hands and walked back into her apartment. He stepped inside and closed the door, waiting for her to emerge.

Chloe felt dizzy as she let down her hair. Throwing the bobby pins on the counter she exited the bath. "There satisfied?" she asked her hands on her hips, Bruce's eyes softened. Unexpectedly her heart fluttered. He stepped closer to her until they were almost touching, "Beautiful" he whispered touching her hair. Golden waves that reached her past her shoulders and curled naturally. A few moments passed before he finally realized why he was there in the first place. Suddenly he stepped back and headed towards the door, angry that he'd let himself get so caught up with her. "Let's go," he said tightly. She raised an eyebrow irritated as she sensed the shift in his mood, one second he had been close and personal then the next he was an entirely different person. _Men,_ she thought rolling her eyes as she locked her door and followed him downstairs.

----

Bruce handed the keys to the valet and the boy sped off to park his yellow Lamborghini. The whole ride he hadn't spoken a word, and neither had she. He expected more sassy comments from her but there had been none. She hadn't said anything about his car, his tux, or his reckless driving. Instead she had gazed out the window, completely ignoring him, although it gave him the chance to glide his eyes over the high slit on the side of her dress. She walked up the steps of the Museum calling over her shoulder, "Coming?" He followed her as she walked past the media circus without a glance to the cameras. Unlike her he stood and grinned into the cameras. She hid in the shadows of the tall statues in front of the main doors, waiting for Bruce.

She finally allowed herself to inspect him. He looked even more handsome in the dark suit he wore. His white shirt made his features stand out. A twinge of sadness hit her as a woman walked up to Bruce and they posed together for photos. She shook her head. She was getting too involved with him. The scene in her apartment replayed in her head over and over again. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples trying to stop the thoughts running through her head. "Tired already?" his voice startled her. It was Lucius smiling at her. "No just … thinking," she said faltering. Lucius pretended not to notice, "Come on he can meet you inside. No sense in waiting who knows how long he'll be"

Inside Chloe picked up a glass of champagne from a waiter who ogled at her, she paid him no attention and immersed herself with Lucius who was introducing her to the rest of Gotham's elite. The men were polite and the women either glared at her or ignored her. She made small talk, one eye on the door checking for Bruce. After another twenty minutes he emerged through the doors. Excusing herself she made her way over to him, "Finally" she mumbled handing him a drink.

"How'd you know I like it on the rocks" he asked sipping the amber liquid.

She smiled at him, "Internet"

"You google-ed me?" he asked looking at her a twinkle in his eyes. She laughed it was light and bubbly, like the champagne in her hand. "Drinking on the job?" he asked curiously. She shrugged, "I'm sure one won't deprive me of my common sense so don't start getting any ideas."

"You always find a way to spoil the fun" he bent his head to whisper the words in her ear. She blushed as the action drew stares and whispers in their direction. Shaking off his clean scent she stepped away from him, "I'm sure you've got plenty of other hopefuls waiting to worship you" Lucius stepped in between them, "Bruce come one there are people waiting for you" Chloe walked off to admire the art.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Sin

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy the touchy feely aspect!

---

She watched him out of the corner of her eye at the same time admiring all the ancient art. The Gotham Museum had outdone itself. The best from Greece, Persia, Rome, and Egypt were on display. Lucius hovered near Bruce chatting with another man. Despite the glitz and glamour she was utterly bored and she laughed into her champagne, thinking that Bruce had a good reason for wearing that aloof expression on his face. A tap on her shoulder startled her. Her heart beat wildly before registering Fox's smiling face, "Care for a dance?"

Chloe nodded and followed him out on the makeshift dance floor on the other side of the room. The band played a soft waltz. She relaxed for the first time since arriving in Gotham. "Having fun?" Lucius asked, a hand on the small of her back. "Loads" she replied softly, green eyes searching for a face in the crowd.

"Who's the man that keeps calling Wayne Enterprises?" he asked her bluntly.

Her body tensed, "It's no one"

"I have to tell you that Bruce and I are both concerned. This man seems to be obsessed with you." He spun he around and she floated back to him gracefully.

"Bruce?"

He laughed at her innocence, "Come on you can't tell me he hasn't grown on you." he paused "He'll be keeping a _closer_ eye on you."

A voice behind her made her flush with embarrassment, "I don't think she'll mind me watching her every move. In fact I think she likes the attention" Bruce grinned at them. Lucius chuckled and handed Chloe off to him. She had the strange feeling of being set up to dance with her employer.

Bruce placed his hand on her waist, and they began moving to the music. She tried hard to ignore the shocked looks on the crowd's face. "You like Gotham?" he asked careful to keep his smooth demeanor when inside his blood was boiling with passion. "Yes, I can't imagine why I wouldn't" she replied laughing softly. He pulled her closer to him wishing that her dress although beautiful would disappear, "Well if you ignore the babbling maniacs out to destroy Gotham, the city's increasing crime rate and inconsiderate rich folks then Gotham is a jewel" he paused, "I'm not sure that it compares to Metropolis with it's wonder boy Superman."

Chloe twirled, "Jealous of the boy scout?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Why?" she asked curious. They stepped to the side and he dipped her, his hands grasped firmly to her behind, "Jealous because he knows you better than I do"

The song ended and he let her up slowly. Her skin buzzed with pleasure as he brushed his fingers along her bare leg. Silently thanking the fashion gods for the slit up her dress, she forced herself to push him away but not before he saw the glimmer of want. He smiled satisfied. She'd be his in no time.

--

He leaned back tapping his pen on his desktop that was littered with paperwork, brushing it aside he stood up wondering where his lovely assistant was. It was late and the halls of Wayne Enterprises were deserted. The secretary at the front desk was already finishing up for the night. "Can I help you with something Mr. Wayne?" she asked politely. Rapping his knuckles against the smooth wood, "Yeah have you seen Chloe around?" The woman paused, "Miss Sullivan is in her office. Do you want me to page her?"

"No that won't be necessary" he called out over his shoulder already heading in the direction of her office. The secretary shook her head, "There's trouble in the horizon all right" she muttered shutting off her computer.

--

Chloe looked up startled at the knock against her open door, the sight of Bruce made her smile. "Hey" she said tiredly.

"Hey" he replied shutting her door, and sitting down on one of the chairs. "You work to hard you know that?"

"And you don't work enough" shaking her head she shut the accounting books. She stood up and stretched. "I've been thinking" he paused standing up and looking at her personal items arranged on shelves. Picking up a picture frame he took in the face of Chloe a few years younger her arms around a young man's neck she was positioned behind him, both were staring into the camera laughing. She walked over to where he stood and plucked it out of his hands, "You were thinking what?"

"You should have dinner at the Manor with me" he offered.

She hesitated before putting the framed picture back on the shelf. "Your house?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because you're my _boss_," she said plainly turning around to meet him face to face. She instantly regretted it. He stared at her with those haunting blue eyes her body trembled at the close proximity of him. "But I insist" he whispered. She clenched her jaw to keep from answering. "The Manor gets lonely and Alfred's a wonderful cook. Come by tomorrow night at seven" She sidestepped him, "I don't think that it's such a good idea" "Why?" he asked following behind her. "Because…because" she sputtered frustrated "Because it's unethical" He pondered this, "Well in that case think of it as a business meeting. You can even wear that designer suit that covers up every inch of you"

She hesitated weighing the pros and cons. Pro, she really wanted to have alone time with him. Con, it wasn't a good idea to sleep with him. "Fine, a business dinner but that's it. No tour of the upstairs or your fabulous backyard, or your collection of cars. Got it?" she said firmly sticking her finger into his chest.

"Got it. See you tomorrow night at seven" he walked away barely containing the grin that exploded onto his face.

_What have I gotten myself into_, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sin

Rating: T?

A/N: Ok now there's some sexy scenes in here! Kids beware haha just kidding and as always read and review.

---------

Rain in Gotham was not uncommon, but as the sky thundered and the clouds covered up the moon Chloe tossed and turned plagued by memories of Joseph Kuhr.

"_Don't!" she protested as he made his way over to her. The sting of his hands on her face felt disturbingly familiar. "Joseph stop! Stop!" trying to protect herself from his relentless blows. Tears slipped down her face silently, and she sank to the floor withdrawing into herself. There was no use fighting him, they both knew he was stronger. Faintly before her sight blackened, she remembered when things had been better. _

Adrenaline was pumping into her body as she awoke gasping for breath, her spine going rigid and forcing her to sit up. Sweat pooled in between her breasts. Her heart pumped blood into her body on instinct. Forcing herself to calm down she smoothed back her damp hair. She could never sleep through a storm peacefully. Thunder even back in Metropolis had always unnerved her. She remembered many times where Joseph had come over to her apartment for comfort. Pushing those memories away she sighed, and closed her eyes welcoming the exhaustion that often follwed fear.

_He flung away the objects on the desk violently, and placed her at the edge of its surface. Her skirt was around her hips and her panties discarded somewhere in the office. She unbuckled his pants, gasping as his tongue licked underneath her ear. Once he was freed, he wasted no time in entering her. She tightened around him whimpering her approval into the crook of his neck. "Bruce!" she screamed out throwing her head back and curling her toes as they reached their destination._

"Bruce!"

Her eyes flew open, at the echo of her voice shouting out his name in her bedroom. She relaxed her hands which were holding on to the sheets for dear life. As the waves of her orgasm dissipated and reality set in she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. First Joseph, and now Bruce. She buried her face in her hands settling back onto the mattress, what the hell was going on?

--

He watched her from the rooftops glad that the new toys Fox had cooked up helped to zoom in on her figure in the black of her bedroom. On the rooftop across from her apartment, he felt at home in the rain. The new lenses and high tech listening equipment in his mask gave him enough power to watch her squirm in pleasure as she slept. With his eyes he outlined her figure in the flimsy nightgown she wore as her curves made love against the silk. As Chloe shifted awake, her back arching slightly he squeezed his eyes shut forcing himself to respect her privacy, it _almost_ worked. But when his name passed through her lips, he heard it as clear as if her mouth had been inches from his ear.

_Bruce!_

The rapid pumping of his heart and the blood that rushed through it wasn't for his brain. He clenched his teeth and disappeared into the rain as the scene branded itself in his mind. Batman had been watching long enough.

--

She fought down a yawn and failed. The pressroom was buzzing with energy the complete opposite of her. Her job for the last hour had been to hover over Bruce and Lucius, she was given clear instructions not to linger near them though the explanation for that had been unclear and for once she had been too exhausted to fight Lucius. So there she was hidden in the shadows of the room, practically sleeping in her candy yellow pumps that added a splash of color to her brown and white outfit. As she gazed out over the crowd her mind wandered to last nights dreams and nightmares. She blushed as Bruce caught her eye from across the room. The whole morning she could scarcely meet his eyes. Throughout the first month of working in close proximity they had formed a close bond. At times she swore that he read her mind just as he was doing at that very moment. His eyes darkened as he rembered her back arching and his name spilling out of her. She pretended not to know the emotion his eyes portrayed . Bruce returned his attention to his co-workers a second before another yawn escaped her peach tinged mouth.

--

Alfred opened the huge oak door slightly noticing his shoulder popping, he sighed those forty years of Wayne's really did a number on you, especially one like Bruce. The old man took in the woman standing outside of the door, she had a nervous smile. She was tall although he attributed that to her high heels, with blonde hair that she wore half up and half down. Alfred also noticed that she wore almost no make up except peach tinted lipstick and mascara he considered this a bold move as Bruce's usual triumphs left blush, eyeshadow and ghastly make-up stains on his sheets which Alfred could never really get rid of.

"You must be Chloe," he said warmly, taking care to make her feel welcome.

She nodded, "Alfred right?"

"At your service" he paused "Literally."

Her laughter was infectious and it warmed him from the tip of his gray hair to his toes inside their polished shoes. "Come in" he offered. She bit her lips unsure whether to turn back or go inside. Too late, her feet moved on their own and the simple black heels were already inside.

"Bruce is in the kitchen, just follow me," he said leading her through the elegantly decorated Manor. It was refined, nothing that she had pictured in her head. In fact there was no pool table or beer keg in sight. The famed bachelor of Gotham was really ... simple. As they approached the kitchen soft music a mix of salsa and a throaty voice floated out to greet them. Alfred paused and motioned for her to enter. Her heels clicked against the hardwood, and he cringed ever so slightly.

He had them polished just that morning.

---

Bruce looked up at the sound of her steps, taking in her outfit. The designer suit that covered every inch of her was impeccably tailored leaving room for the imagination to roam free. She wore a scoop neck top the color of fresh roses making her skin glow although no hint of cleavage was viewable he didn't mind the fabric clung to her curves easily enough. The suit jacket hung on her arm, which he took and laid it out on the back of the dinner chairs

"So I see you took my advice on the suit"

She shrugged, "Just a pre-caution" It was strange seeing her relaxed and with no cellphone in her hand.

It was just as strange for her seeing Bruce in black pants and a long sleeved green shirt, simple and strangely unique on his body. What was stranger, was seeing her boss with a kitchen towel flung over one of his shoulders and a wooden spoon with a thick red sauce in his hand. Chloe raised an eyebrow hoping it didn't fall off at her surprise "You cook?"

He looked hurt, "_Mademoiselle_, you insult me," She laughed unable to hold herself back.

The smell drifting off from the various pots and pans was delicious. Chloe tried inching her way towards them but he shook his head and motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table, a sigh of relief escaped her as she took note that no roses or candles had been laid out. But there _was_ a bottle of wine sitting in ice, she allowed Bruce to pour her one glass_. Just one Sullivan_. A few minutes later Bruce with two plates in hand sat down besides her. She moved one of the plates towards her the smell making her mouth water, it was her favorite type of pasta and chicken Alfredo. She dug right in not waiting for Bruce to begin. The sauce was rich and heavy on her tongue, she tasted a hint of alcohol but ignored the flutter of her heart.

Was Bruce trying to get her drunk?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Sin

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Hey srry i haven't been updating much lately. I've been suffering from writer's block and i need advice. So feel free to Private Message me and give me feedback! Please i really need it. Oh and i beg for forgivness on the shortness of the chapter.

----------------------

Bruce smiled into his glass of wine, amused at the woman in front of him. "You really think I'm lying?" he asked. She picked up the last bit of her pasta, her peach lips closing around the fork. He shifted and cleared his throat trying hard to ignore her every curve, dip and angle. She nodded, "I know your lying."

Determined now he set down his glass, "Fine tell me what I have to do to prove that Batman is a _very_ close friend of mine?"

Chloe leaned on her elbows, thinking and drinking her third glass of wine. Her expression brightened mischievously, "Simple. I want to meet him" she paused "Tonight after dinner, say…midnight-ish?"

He chuckled, "All right he'll be there" Already his hands were itching to slip into the suit, to show up at her apartment and see the look on her beautiful face. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. He guided the conversation to another topic, "Why did you leave Metropolis anyway?" She stiffened almost involuntary as if the question stung her body. "For a change of scenery I suppose," Chloe made an effort so her words would sound light but he noticed anyway. _I guess I got tired of looking into the mirror and seeing my face black and blue with bruises_.

"Change from what?" he asked pausing, "A city is a city anywhere. I don't understand why you left the crown jewel of them all, Metropolis"

Chloe polished off her wine and shrugged. One glance at her diamond watch and she stood up suddenly, "Dinner was great. Thanks. I'll see you in the morning?" Her actions made it clear that the subject of Metropolis was off limits. He opened his mouth to object and began to stand, she put a firm hand up to stop him. "No, please don't ask me to stay" she said softly. _Because you know I will_. He stayed there in his awkward position half sitting, half standing. Chloe grabbed her jacket and purse, her heels slowly fading away from him.

--

She sped away from the Manor, ignoring all red light and speed limits. All she needed was to get home. Dinner had been wonderful. She loved the conversation, the food; even the wine flowed freely between them not that Wayne was the sort of man to take advantage. A flare of pride spread through her body, she could handle her alcohol very well. Gripping the wheel, she willed herself to slow down. There was no need to cause an accident. The coming red light gave her time to think. Bruce was good man; he had all the qualities she admired. Strength, she smiled at this. Yes, he had both inner and outer strength. He was kind, intelligent although somewhat closed off from the world. Tonight she had managed to coax him out, had seen the real man behind his famous last name. The green light pushed her out of her thoughts. As she parked in the building's complex and slammed her door shut, she realized one very important thing.

_I'm in love with Bruce Wayne._

--

"I don't think this is the brightest idea you've had but I won't stop you" Alfred confessed watching as his charge slipped into his usual midnight attire. Bruce paused before answering him, "She wanted to see me." The old man moved over to hand him the dark mask, "No she wants to see Batman" He huffed impatiently pulling the mask over his face, "It's the same person Alfred"

_Are they?_ Alfred thought watching the dark Tumbler speed away into the dark. He headed up the stairs, determined to talk to Lucius about Bruce's latest antics. He had been acting very strange lately.

--

Chloe let out a deep breath, her body collapsing into her bed. _Finally_, she thought almost groaning with the pleasure of her pillows. She closed her eyes. Asleep just before her bedside watch read twelve.

_His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once, each contact brought dancing flames up and down her spine. She struggled to breathe, the adrenaline in her body racing hard and fast in her veins. In the faint light, she couldn't tell where they were and most shocking of all, she didn't seem to care. Anyplace, all she needed was his flesh, lips, hair, scent all around and inside her. Panting now, she allowed him to gently lick the pulse point on her delicate throat. A white hot flash exploded from her center, causing her to buck her still clothed hips against him._

--

He was in her apartment now, instead of watching from across the street. Watching her from the dark corners of her bedroom, fascinated as her body shook and trembled. The dream obviously pleasant had started just a moment before he slipped through the window. Chloe threw her head back into her pillow, her hips arched slightly and she panted. A few seconds more and she gasped softly, her jaw locked as the orgasm took her. "Bruce" she whispered quietly. His name, his name the simple fact made his body stiffen in pleasure. This time he was close enough to savor the voice that whispered his name, this time although she hadn't screamed it the effect was even more gratifying. Her tone was that of pure satisfaction, of peace knowing that with him even in her dreams she was safe.

Batman crossed the room quietly, his long cape whispering to the carpet. She had gone back to sleep the dream over now. Her lips held a small smile, her breathing slowed deep and rhythmic. He hovered over her his hand reaching out to touch her face. Every instinct told him to back away, to leave and go home. But something else, something more primitive demanded that he touch and do whatever he pleased. Before he could act on any instinct she stirred and shifted, her eyes opening slowly. He backed away quickly, smoothly every movement completely in sync so by the time, she's awake she sees nothing, not even his shadow.

Chloe pushed herself off the bed on her elbows, letting out an annoyed breath. "I really need to stop doing that," she tells herself oblivious to his presence. In the shadows he grins despite himself. "I don't think you should" he says, the words bounce off the walls in her quiet room. Her body reacts before his eyes can catch up, and she's on the other side of the bed standing. He's surprised she doesn't scream when he steps into the dim light.

Her eyes grow wide, with amazement not fear. And he loves her even more for that. "Your-he's" she stammers, "But you can't-he was right" Finally a confession, the smile on his lips would outshine the stars.

Suddenly she glares at him, her surprise transforming to irritation and anger. "How dare you!" she growls ignoring his taller, and much stronger form as she walks up to him. "How dare you come into my home, just so Bruce can say he's right. Now I'll never live it down!"

He can't help but think this is the most amusing he's ever seen her.

She gets even angrier at his silence, "Well say something. Don't just stand there like an_ idiot_" Her finger pokes him in the chest, for emphasis.

"You were dreaming of him again weren't you" he asks tone victorious. Chloe opens her mouth, closes it, face flushing bright pink. "That is none of your business." She takes a step away from him aware now of the close proximity of him. He moves forward, bends his head down to her ear, "I won't tell you know." Chloe sucks in a breath at his dark deep voice, "Tell him I don't care." Her words are a challenge. Her voice shakes with fear or is it something else? He lifts her chin gently, and it's the first time he's touched her.

She stares into his eyes trying hard to read his actions.

"I won't tell if you don't" with that he brushes his lips slowly against hers. Not a real kiss, but enough contact to last him through another night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Sin

**Rating**: T

**A/N:** Ok guys i promised a juicy chapter and here we go. Please review. Thanks to all the fans out there! I love your feedback

---

Bruce grunted a protest, as the covers flew off his body and sunlight splattered the peaceful dark of his eyelids. "Alfred" he groaned, burying his head deeper into the pillow. "No not Alfred. It's Lucius, get up we have a lot to talk about," Fox said seriously. Instantly he bolted up in bed, head spinning from the sudden rush of blood to his sleeping brain. Images of last night, Chloe's laughter, her flushed face flashed in his mind. "What is it? Is Chloe all right?" he asked blindingly trying to adjust his retinas to the bright light. A moment passed and his vision adjusted, Lucius stood at the foot of his large bed shaking his head, "That's just the thing I need to speak with you about. I'll be downstairs." Lucius walked out, shutting his door and he wasted no time throwing on some clothes. His heartbeat in his chest with worry, _what the hell is going on?_

Alfred and Lucius were downstairs in the kitchen sitting down, both men looked up grimly from a file that lay open at the table. Before he could get to it, Alfred stood up and blocked his way. He raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should have some coffee first. Maybe that will help you think straight," the old man muttered.

"Bruce sit" Lucius offered, and he obeyed.

A moment passed while Alfred poured coffee, and Fox gathered the file into his hands. Bruce tried hard to ignore the worry that gripped the pit of his stomach like a claw. The sip of coffee didn't seem to help. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked his anger simmering to explode. He was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. And no one not even Alfred or Fox had ever tried to stop him.

"We found out who's been asking about Chloe" Lucius explained before handing him a picture of a man from the folder. The man was in his late twenties, dirty blonde hair that lay uncombed over dark eyes, his expression was slightly hysterical. Obsessed. Bruce knew it. This man would hurt Chloe if he hadn't already. "What's his name?" he asked tightly.

"Joseph Kuhr. Born in Detroit, Alabama on April 2nd, 1980. Approximate age, twenty nine."

The facts imprinted themselves into his mind. "What's his association with Chloe?" There he'd asked the question that burned through his fear.

Alfred sat down, and sighed, "It seems Chloe was his on again off again girlfriend in Metropolis. They dated for eight years"

"The relationship was anything but peaceful," Fox interrupted pulling out a stack of police reports, "Domestic violence, neighbors calling the police, the problems go on and on."

Bruce scanned the reports, words jumping out at him. **Violence. Injuries. Face. Back. Neck. Anger management. Family counseling**. He slammed the papers down, and shut his eyes as the anger boiled over. "Where the fuck is he now?" Bruce asked furious.

"He's renting an apartment near Gotham Bay" Alfred explained.

"The first night Chloe moved into the new apartment, he sent her flowers. I have no idea how he got her address, as you know our computers have the best security systems that I myself created. And nothing on Joseph's background has anything to do with computers much less any type of technology. Which leaves only one explanation,"

"He's been stalking her" Bruce finished for him.

Fox nodded, "Look at these"

He lay open the file, picture after picture of Joseph Kuhr in Gotham. There was one of him on the steps of Wayne Enterprises, speaking into the phone and looking up towards the windows. Another showed him across the street from the Museum Opening. Bruce picked up a picture of him wandering the parking lot of Chloe's apartment complex. His hand shook from the effort of not ripping it to shreds.

"I want Chloe out of there and in The Manor she's not staying in her apartment. And I'll take care of Joseph Kuhr tonight." Bruce announced his eyes dark with hate.

"Bruce…I don't think Chloe will agree to spending any time here at the Manor, even with Joseph on the streets. She's very ethical, and very aware of her status as your assistant. It's no surprise that she hasn't shared her," Fox paused choosing his words, "_difficult _past with us and much less you"

"I don't care what she thinks is ethical, I refuse to have her stalked in _my _city." He replied features hard. "Besides I'm sure I can think of something to convince her" Alfred wasn't sure if the glint in his eyes was dangerous.

--

Chloe stepped into Bruce's office; her muted green heels screamed exhaustion but her face held no trace. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, sitting down on one of the many comfortable and expensive chairs in his office. Bruce nodded, stood and shut the door the lock clicking in place, making her slightly nervous and the air just a little hotter. "Are you always this secretive?" she teased. He paced back and forth, ignoring her banter. "You're taking a vacation" he informed her "with me"

Her eyes grew wide, "Excuse me?"

"We need to get you out of Gotham quickly. Take the rest of the day, and pack. There's a car waiting outside to pick you up," He continued, eyes solid with focus as his mind raced to the next step.

"I can't take a vacation, there's a million things to do for the new accounts we've received. You have interviews, and I have to manage press conferences" she rattled on standing to her feet.

"Damn it Chloe you don't understand. He's here in Gotham," he said urgently, every fiber in his body tensing with his frustration.

She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously, "Who's in Gotham that's got you so spooked?" The question made her heart beat in her ears, pounding with blood.

Bruce clenched his fists, "You know who Chloe."

The air became heavy on her body, and his eyes burned her with his hate for Joseph. Tears built up in her eyes, as the panic and shame set in. She'd tried to keep everyone from knowing. She wanted no one's pity for her abusive relationship, especially Bruce's. Now in his eyes, she was marked goods. The realization hit home, and she felt her legs turn to jelly. The room spun mocking her vulnerability. _Get a grip Sullivan_, she demanded. Bruce gently led her back to the couch so she could sit down, before her panic got the best of her. She flinched at his touch, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the memories of bruised arms, and bloody lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Sin

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I was really busy scrambling to get my stuff for school ready but anyways, I've updated now and moved the story along, and for those of you wondering about the Joker, yes he will be coming into the picture. As always please read and review. Enjoy.

--

"Chloe?" he asked tentatively, with a touch of gentleness he'd never used with her before. She remained still, breathing deeply her eyes shut, trying to hard to reign in her chaotic emotions. _**Enough**_, she decided as her fear and shame bloomed to rage. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze calmly. Bruce felt the icy wind coming from inside of her it took his breath away. _No, no_, he hadn't wanted the news to make her cold or withdrawn. He mentally scrambled for the right words.

She spoke before he had the chance, "Bruce listen to me and listen good. I am _not _going on a vacation with you or anybody else for that matter. You are to leave Joseph to me. I've known him long enough to know how to handle him. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work. Thank you for the concern."

She rose gracefully, not one feature out of place as she smiled at him. The perfect hostess retiring her attention, he remained on the couch frozen with disbelief. He stood up slowly as fury spread like a poison in his body. He crossed the room, quickly yanked her against him, his fingers catching her wrist and pulling firmly. She let out a yelp, finding herself pressed up _very_ close to Bruce. Their breathing mingled, coming in rapid breaths. Her eyes widened as he pierced her gaze with raw anger.

"This is not you. This man won't touch you. He won't come near you, but I can't help you if you won't let me. You're a wonderful, independent and completely amazing woman but there are just some things you can't handle alone. I give you my word that he won't hurt you anymore, but you need to stay with me for the next seventy-two hours."

His tone although eerily calm gave her goose bumps. Every word he spoke was a touch of air on her waiting lips, and she couldn't help but bite her lip to keep from moaning. Bruce continued to look at her, his eyes dark but beautiful. The sweet tension in the air came from weeks of flirtation, and accidental touches. His grip tightened on her wrist she sucked in her breath, trying to pull back. They were too close. Reality came crashing down on her perfect moment. She swore she could hear glass shattering around her.

"Don't run anymore," he said whispering the words, tinted with the slightest desperation. He allowed his body to surrender to its demands, and he lowered his head to brush his lips with hers.

The kiss was everything she had dreamed about for countless nights, it was more than her imagination could have anticipated. His lips were soft, he took his time tasting her, and when his tongue traced the inside of her mouth pausing to brush against her tongue she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sent a quick thanks to her heels that added enough height to her advantage. Bruce loved the taste of her, sweet and all her own. He bit at her lip softly, enticing a hushed moan from Chloe. He pulled away, her face flushed and eyes sparkling.

"I think you'll like the Manor" he whispered in her ear, she angled her head away from him offering her neck shamelessly. "Yes" she whispered back as his lips touched the soft skin, his teeth scraping and making her body ache with bliss.

---

Chloe stood in the Manor awkwardly. She had been here before but never under these circumstances and never after kissing Bruce. Alfred appeared at her side holding the two suitcases she had brought smiling brightly, "This way please" She hesitated before following him up the wide staircase. He stopped when he reached the third door on the left, "This will be your room for the rest of your stay and Bruce is just across the hall for your safety" A pink color bloomed onto her cheeks, as she noted the playful sarcasm in his voice. "Thank you Alfred" The old man chuckled on his way out closing the door behind him.

Now that he was gone she inspected her room. The bed was huge piled high with gold and red pillows. _Very sensuous color palette_, she thought. The walls were a deep red reminiscent of the wine she had shared with Bruce. French doors led out to a small balcony just big enough for a small table and chair, she breathed in the fragrance from the blooming gardens below. The room was perfect. The view of the grounds was beautiful. It sickened her slightly. Too much beauty can make a person vain. A knock on the French doors startled her out of her thoughts.

"I hope you like it, if not there's plenty more rooms for you to choose from" he explained making his way next to her.

She smiled at him briefly at him, "It's perfect."

The air between them was uncomfortable, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked her quietly, doing nothing to stop the dread oozing from his heart.

Chloe sighed, "No that's the thing you did everything perfect. The Manor, the kiss, the conversations we've had everything is perfect. The question I want to know is what's the catch?"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm an arrogant, pig headed billionaire?" he toyed.

She gave him a playful shove, "I'm serious Bruce what's the catch?"

He sat down on the small chair and folded his hands in his lap, "You really want to know?" She nodded curious now as to what his answer might be.

"The catch is simply that I'm attracted to you not because of your eyes that challenge the Mediterranean or because of the gorgeous way your ass sways when you walk. It's because of your stubbornness, and fierce independence that I'm taken with you. Chloe you have no idea how perfectly well you fit into my _unique_ lifestyle."

By now she was blushing fiercely, he only continued to speak, "There's no other woman in the world quiet like you and trust me on this, because I've looked. I know you think it's inappropriate not to mention demeaning to fall for your boss or even date him, but I've never thought of you as my employee. Chloe you're my equal in every way and form. Honestly, do you think my other employees would get away with half of the things you've said to me?" He smiled at her, admiring the way she setting sun reflected off her skin, and silky hair. _My angel_, the thought crept in welcomed by his thawing heart. He was getting used to being open with her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Clearing her throat she tried again, he smiled amused. "I'm flattered you think that, and yes I'm attracted to you very much but" she paused struggling for words.

Bruce stood up annoyed now, "But what?" he asked loudly. _God_, he had never met a woman as analytical and stubborn as Chloe. Why couldn't she just accept the fact, that she was attracted to him?

She glared at him, "But you drive me _perfectly_ insane Wayne!"

He faced her now his face angry, "Your no walk in the park either Sullivan!"

"Fine then I'm leaving, good thing I didn't unpack," she said turning on her heels and heading back into the room. He marched in after her, she was _not_ leaving the Manor and she was most _definitely not_ leaving with the last word. She grabbed her suitcases from the bed, and made her way to the door not giving him a second glance.

"Damn it Chloe!" he growled, moving swiftly before the door blocking it with his body.

The look in her eyes would melt rubber, "Bruce Wayne get out of my way"

A tiny breath of arousal played with his skin, and he loved seeing her like this. Angry, and out of control, another part of his brain registered and knew that only he made her so flustered.

When he didn't move, she threw her suitcases at his feet her face full of fury. "I HATE YOU! Do you hear me?" she shouted so loud that both wondered if Alfred had heard them. She took a step back in shock and embarrassment as her emotions got the best of her for the second time today.

"See that's your problem Chloe, your so quick to hate everybody that challenges you to _actually_ feel something" he said loudly.

She gasped at the insult and her hand reacted to his words before she could stop them, her palm connected with his cheek in one satisfying slap.

"You can speak to any of your bimbos like that but not to me" she hissed. Taking advantage of his distraction she sidestepped him and headed for the door, her hand was on the doorknob just as he grabbed her and successfully pinned her against the door, her hands over her head she struggled against his hold.

"Get off of me" she said trying to move her hands from beneath his grip, she hated the fact that one of his hands could pin both of hers while the other was currently resting on her hip. She also hated the fact that her skin flushed with heat at his close proximity.

He pressed his lips to her to quiet her, she tried and failed miserably to resist. This time their lips met in a clash of tongue and fury as the other tried to gain control of the situation. He let go off her hands and they slid around his neck, pulling on his collar to get him to come closer, he slipped his hands from her waist to her behind and lifted her all the while pressing her against the wall. She moaned with delight as her hot core pushed into his arousal.

She pulled away trying to catch her breath, he grinned at her both knowing he had won this one. "I hate you" she whispered lovingly before kissing him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Sin

**Rating:** T

**A/N: **I'm sorry I've been away for so long. But the show must go on! Here's a fresh chapter for all the eager readers out there. I'm uploading another one very soon, hopefully (fingers crossed) this weekend. As always read and review. Please and thank you!

---

Bruce struggled to think straight as her soft hands loosened his tie. Her lips were everywhere at once, on his jaw, his lips, and his throat. She smiled seductively at him. Lips full and bruised, bright red from kissing. Her eyes gleamed with desire, skin glowing, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Why had he stopped her? His mind went blank as he realized her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist. _Oh god_, he fought down a groan as she arched her back, pushing herself between his legs in a slow grinding rhythm. The guilt crawled from the back of his head to his temples, making him forget his pleasure and her determination to continue further. This wasn't right. He shook his head trying to clear away the sin. He was taking advantage of her and he knew it.

"Chloe listen to me," he paused bringing his free hand to trace her jaw line softly, she closed her eyes and sighed her approval.

"I'm all ears" she replied.

He took a deep breath, "I…I can't" he forced himself to take his hand away from her soft skin.

Her eyes flew open, the fog of lust gone from the deep green, her body tensing at his words. "Why?"

"Because…" Bruce trailed off.

How could he explain to her that he couldn't do _that_ with her, while _he_ was still out there?

"Because I just can't, not while I know that you're in danger. I'm trying to think straight and here you are making it so difficult." He paused "There is so much you don't know," he whispered softly. It wasn't fair for her to get involved with him intimately without knowing the facts. Chloe wasn't like the others he'd taken to his bed.

She unwound her legs from his body and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know because you won't tell me. You say I'm your equal, but you still keep secrets from me. Get out, I need to unpack"

He didn't flinch at the lack of emotion from her voice, instead he brought her close to him and laid his forehead against hers, "I promise you one day Chloe…one day I will share everything with you. All I ask from you now, is your trust"

She closed her eyes, his soft tone brought up a wave of fierce devotion and love, which she hadn't felt in such a very long time. How could she say no? "Ask and you will receive, Wayne" she replied. Her answer was good enough for him. He kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

---

"You asked me to trust you, Bruce and I've upheld my part of the bargain. But I refuse to go into _that_" She said, bringing another piece of food into her mouth. Glaring at Bruce as she chewed. He sighed and pushed away his plate, "Like it or not you agreed to it when you walked into my protection. Now answer the question, what happened with you and Joseph?" She swallowed and took a sip of her drink, closing her eyes trying to stop the thousands of memories from drowning out her thoughts.

"Ask and you will receive, remember?"

She sighed, "We met in college. He was working at the local bar a few blocks down from the university. I was out with my cousin Lois and her boyfriend Clark. We were having a great time. When it was my turn to buy the next round of drinks, he took my order and scribbled down his number on my napkin. I was flattered, naturally. But I didn't call not until Lois," Chloe paused, and laughed briefly "Lois called him for me. She set us up on a date before I had a chance to blink. It started off as nothing more than a friendship with a slight flirtation. And I found myself meeting him up for coffee, lunch and then the movies, dinner and pretty soon he was living in my apartment. He was good to me…I mean before things got…bad. We weren't the type of couple to argue but when we did, _oh boy_ it was World War III and you better get out of the way. Not even Clark tried to get in the line of fire "

Bruce interrupted, "Clark?"

Chloe smiled, "My best friend. We grew up together in Smallville, we've been through a lot to say the least." She noticed he raised an eyebrow clearly skeptical, "We tried the whole dating thing and it didn't work out at all. So you don't have to worry about him" she patted his hand, smiling "Besides he's madly in love with Lois"

"He better be" Bruce mumbled. "Anyway when did it get…." His hands curled into fists, despite himself.

"Bad?" she finished for him. She looked away from him, remembering.

After a couple of minutes she spoke, "Around Christmas three years ago. I was setting up the tree in our apartment, and he came home slightly drunk but I didn't pay attention to it, he worked at a bar after all. The topic came up of where we would spend the holidays. I already had plans to spend them with Clark and his mom back in Smallville and although Joseph and me had been dating for some time I wasn't bringing him along just yet. He was mad and stomped off into the bedroom. I followed him there" Chloe stopped, trying hard to put the next scene into words "He was on the bed throwing his things into his backpack. I laughed because …well it was hilarious to see him through a fit over the smallest thing. He turned around furious 'You think it's funny?' he shouted. And before I knew what had happened, he slapped me…._hard_. It caught me off guard and I fell on my side, catching myself with my arms. I didn't fight him. I didn't bother to run after him when he walked over me and left. Not bothering to help me up."

Bruce brought his fist down on the table, making her jump. He was sickened he couldn't imagine someone hitting a woman, especially a woman like Chloe and walking away. She gently put her hand over his tight fist, "Do you want me to stop?" He hung his head, breathing in deeply. Hearing what had happened to her was more torturous than anything Batman had experienced. After a moment he looked up at her and nodded for her to continue.

She squeezed his hand, her eyes begging him to stop her from speaking. "He didn't come home for the night. After he left and I picked myself up, I put ice on my face but it didn't matter, the bruise was there the next day."

"Did you cry?" he asked softly.

"Yes"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"…No, I didn't have too, Clark figured it out. I could only bang my head against a door on accident so many times."

This only made him tense up even more, and he swallowed before asking, "How many times?"

"Almost everyday."

"How many times did he put you in the hospital?"

"Five…" she said ashamed, her tears clouding her vision. "It was my fault. I never broke it off with him. I never asked for help, even when Clark found out I promised him not to say anything. Joseph brainwashed me I couldn't get away. I lost weight, I threw up everything I ate, and I was constantly bracing myself for the next hit, the next slap. At first I thought it was just because he was drunk, and I made excuses for him. But the first time he put me in the hospital …I knew he meant every hit."

A dark thought flashed across his mind. _If he hit Chloe, whose to say he didn't force himself on her?_ Bruce pulled his hand away from beneath hers and stood up as if he could shake off the thought. She stared at him somewhat startled that he was so on edge. He paced in his private study, and he wouldn't look at her when he asked, "Did…did he ever try to force himself on you?"

She flushed red with shame_. Of course, he would think that. He doesn't love you. You're tainted_. The tiny voice in the back of her head, tortured her. And she stood up suddenly angry, "No! He never tried to rape me. He just beat me, until I was black and blue all over. He crossed a lot of lines, but not that one. I know I'm damaged goods Bruce. _No_ _wonder_ you won't have me!" Chloe felt the tears spill down her cheeks, and she slumped back into the seat, ashamed and spent. He was at her side in an instant, his arms wrapped around her. His voice by her ear, "Never think that. Ever. I've never wanted anybody more."

After a moment, she looked up feeling weak all over, "I think that's enough questioning for one night"


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Sin

**Rating**: K+

**A/N:** Uh oh guess who's back?

* * *

Alfred knocked on the door of the study gently, "Miss Chloe you have a phone call"

Bruce threw him a puzzled look, the old man shrugged his shoulders, "I've no idea Master Bruce, and she says she is cousins with Chloe" She struggled against Bruce's arms, her face lighting up with relief and joy. "It's Lois!"

She scrambled to the kitchen, the nearest phone, breathless "Hello? Lois?"

The other line crackled with static, "Lois?"

Heavy breathing. Ice suddenly replaced blood in her veins. Heavy. _Familiar_. Breathing. Recognition set in the person on the other line spoke.

"Chloe" he breathed out voice seductive and possessive.

She stifled a whimper of fear, as everything in her body screamed to hang up.

"Don't you dare hang up. I've had _enough_ of this little game, your coming home one way or the other." The voice was losing all of its seduction "Now, listen close or the Prince of Gotham is going to lose more than his millions"

Chloe clutched at the phone with both hands, closing her eyes desperate to wake up from this nightmare. Bruce's life was the very thing that would get her to do anything. She faintly heard her world crashing down around her, it sounded like glass breaking. A few moments passed before she found her voice and along with it some courage, "How did you get this number? What about Alfred?" Her mind scrambled for answers.

He chuckled, "Alfred?" He scoffed, "That old man wasn't hard to please. Listen to this" A click and then a woman's voice, "_Hello? I'm Lois Lane is Chloe around? I really need to speak with her right away_"

"Voice changer sweet pea. Simple especially if the person doesn't know Lois's voice. As for the number it's self that was a bit tricky but I found eventually tucked away inside Wayne Enterprises"

"Inside?" she asked mouth dry.

"Yes, I've found all sorts of interesting things in his office. He has a whole file dedicated to me, how sweet. And a file on you too! Although yours is more intimate, I'm a bit insulted actually." He kept his voice light, joking with her as if they were old friends and not bitter ex's.

"I'm hanging up now," she informed him.

"_Ah Ah Ah_, not so fast. Didn't I tell you that you were coming home?" he grew serious.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming his voice felt like slime, "Joseph please" she begged quietly. Silently hating herself for begging, just like those nights when his hands showed no mercy. She jerked her head up as she heard footsteps down the hall, _Bruce_.

"He's coming," she whispered to herself but Joseph heard. "Shh. You are going to act like nothing is wrong. Say that Lois called because your poor sweet platonic lover boy Clark's been in an accident and your heading to Smallville immediately. Pack everything and head to the airport. I'll meet you at the bar. And sweetheart, put on a good show. I'm in no mood to deal with jealous boyfriends" He gave a crazed laugh and hung up.

She felt tears swell up and spill down her cheeks, his voice was like nails on a chalkboard, but his commands rendered her helpless. As always, she had become his puppet. He had used the only thing that was perfect in her life, Bruce Wayne against her. A sob spilled out, shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping herself together. Chloe didn't bother to look up as he walked in, arms enfolding her. "Chloe?" he shook her out of her stupor. "Chloe what happened? Who was that?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

_Get it together, protect him!_ She hung up the phone, and wiped away her tears, "It's Clark. He's been in an accident. I need to get to Smallville right now. Lois is a wreck" As much as it hurt she pushed Bruce's embrace away.

He followed her as she ran upstairs, throwing everything into a bag not bothering to fold. She wasted no time; the faster she got to the airport the sooner Bruce would be safe. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, "Chloe calm down. What happened?"

Anger and desperation bubbled over, "Get off of me! He's dying don't you get it! I love him Bruce, I need to be there"

The words were like acid, and he dropped her hand. She hated the look of hurt in his eyes. She had assured him that Clark held none of her love, and now here she stood claiming the opposite. Joseph got what he wanted, a perfect performance. _Oscar worthy,_ she thought bitterly.

Bruce felt an icy grip claim his heart, and instinct washed over him as Batman took over and he shut himself off from her, "I'll get you to the airport." He grabbed her bag and headed downstairs ignoring the sting of hurt as tears fell from Chloe's eyes. He had given her everything, and she was leaving him for a simpler life. Could her really blame her?

_Oh Bruce_, she thought grabbing her coat_, if only you knew these tears are for you_.

She couldn't believe that just minutes before she was in his arms, safe and happy. A grim smile settled on her face, that was the problem with happiness it was more dangerous than any knife or gun, because it could be taken away any minute and once it was gone, the pain was unbareable. She slid into the passengers seat, he wouldn't even look at her. On the way there she could only stare outside the window as the dark, glistening city raced by.

_Forgive me_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Sin

**Rating:** T (for violence?)

**A/N:** Hmmm he's baacckkkk

_____________

Bruce parked the silence inside the car thick with tension. She hardly waited for him to turn off the car as she reached behind her, twisting to grab the small suitcase. He didn't have enough strength to stop her. Chloe fidgeted as they waited for the elevator to take them up to the airport. _This is it_. If she was going to leave, he deserved answers.

Bruce cleared his throat careful to keep his tone flat, "Will you be back? Or should I start looking for another assistant?" He pretended not to notice her flinch at the insult.

She straightened up, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from her blouse, "I think it might be a good idea for you to look for someone else. I can give you references. I know plenty of people in your company, who will be able to be work around your schedule-"

The sudden lurch of the elevator stopped her as he slammed on the emergency break, breaking the button on impact. "Enough!" he shouted, whirling around to face her, "Is this a game to you Chloe? Is this fun for you to waltz into a city with your amazing looks and toy with men?"

She opened her mouth to speak, to explain, to object but he raised a hand to stop her.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I want to make sure this is your choice. You have no obligation to me. So what'll it be Chloe?"

His heart pounded in his chest, this wasn't his strongest point. He couldn't articulate how he felt about her, he could only show her. His hands reached out and wrapped around her throat, gently cradling her head he kissed her. The softest, delicate kiss of their time together. It told her that he needed her, that he would gladly share all of his secrets if only she gave him a chance. She was frozen beneath his lips, her body stiff. The elevator started up again, being overridden by the master control somewhere.

It only took a moment for the doors to open, it took less than a moment for her to firmly push him off and she melted into the hugely crowded airport. He blinked, confused. Rejection was not something he experienced on a daily basis; it left a strange aftertaste in his mouth. He stepped out of the elevator, ignoring the blunt stares of people as he wove his way looking for a familiar blonde head of hair. Time was ticking, and he refused to let her walk away without telling her _I love you_ one last time.

----

She walked quickly, headed to the bar that stood opposite the food court. Her favorite heels clicked as her pace grew more desperate, the bright red her only comfort. As she entered the dim semi closed off area, a hand reached out and twirled her. She was completely unprepared for him.

He wore a dark suit that would have looked good if it wasn't so disheveled, and if he hadn't paired it with a ridiculously loud purple dress shirt. He held a drink in his hand, and a grin was plastered on his face blurring into insanity. Hazel eyes beautiful still, but much darker than she had remembered. How long had it been? His brown hair was unkempt and shaggy. It covered the right side of his face, forcing him to twitch back his neck every few minutes. The movement was jerky, as if he might snap at any moment. Her stomach flip flopped, this man was crazy. This was not the Joseph she had met, nor was he the abusive Joseph she had known…_this_ was something else. "Chloe!" he shouted, features switching suddenly into exaggerated happiness. He polished off his drink and pulled her firmly against him, into a fierce lung crushing hug. Chloe cringed. He smelled different. Sweat, tobacco, alcohol and she couldn't identify the last smell but it reminded her of fire.

He grabbed her and pulled her away, face peering down at her inspecting her features that she made sure were flat. "Good, he hasn't hurt you"

She tightened her jaw; with Joseph it was always better to keep quiet. He violently twirled her, inspecting her body. And suddenly she was glad that she was dressed in simple jeans and a dark blue blouse. She wore almost no makeup, except for mascara. She couldn't remember if it was water proof or not and somehow she hoped that its quality wouldn't be put to the test.

"You look divine" he said, licking his lips. A shiver crawled up her spin. "Give me a kiss" he demanded.

"I think we should go first, Bruce is still in the air-" he cut her off, her lips slamming into his with bruising force. Instinct made her fight back, her body demanded to be released. He only pressed into her harder; she couldn't breathe and opened her mouth to gasp for air. He took the chance to slip his tongue inside of her mouth. _No_! He eagerly tasted her, biting hard enough to draw blood. It served to arouse him even more. She brought up her arm and shoved him using all her force. "No!" she shouted. Startled at her own defense. His eyes were distant but he slowly realized that he had been pushed. Anger flushed his skin into a deep red. He grabbed her wrist pulling her forward into him again.

He cradled her head; something cold was on her throat. "I think he's given you too much freedom. Sometimes it can make a person crazy but it's ok. No worries. I forgive you and I'll have you fixed in no time. It'll be like it was before." He whispered his promise just barely disguising his threat.

She swallowed, feeling the knife's edge, "Yes. I'd like that"

He smiled widely almost instantly, "Good girl. Now let's go. I have a nice romantic evening planned for us"

--

Bruce frowned as he scanned the various lounging areas next to the bars. Nothing. Where was Chloe? He spotted a couple cuddling in the more private areas, and he stared nostalgically. _Young love_. He gave them no second thought, and sat down on a bench to think. Where else could she be? People walked in front of him, all in a hurry to get someplace. Out of habit he watched the woman's shoes. None were as attractive as Chloe's. His eyes wandered, and he sighed. As he stood up, shiny red heels caught his eyes. He raised an eyebrow that patent leather looked strangely familiar. _Those_ _look like…_. His eyes travelled up from the shoes, towards the woman, her blonde hair registered. And then she half turned as the man cuddling her somewhat dragged her out towards the main doors. _CHLOE!_ His body reacted for him, and he sprinted towards her.

"Chloe!" he shouted closing the distance between them. She turned around searching for him, the man who pulled her behind him didn't hear him shout out her name. Their eyes locked and he felt a jolt of adrenaline. Almost unnoticeably she shook her head, _no_. Her eyes were wild with fear, pleading, as she mouthed. _Stay Away_. And then as an afterthought. _Joseph_.

He stopped in his tracks, and she looked down ashamed a look of pain on her face. The man turned to her glaring and obviously shouting for her to keep up. His face burned itself into Bruce's mind, _**Joseph**_. He almost growled as the primitive instinct to fight and protect took over. Chloe had told him no. She didn't want to be saved? He shook off the thought, no this was something else. She'd looked scared out of her mind. Joseph had threatened her…but with what? He took out his phone, Alfred answered on the first ring.

"It's Chloe. I'll need my suit ready. Call Fox I need him to meet us in the cave." He said quickly and hung up.

He looked out through the crowd hoping to see Chloe, but she and Joseph were gone.

--

He opened the door, "Get in"

She slid inside his car, and they drove off. He raced towards Gotham Bay ignoring the speed limit and honking cars. "Did you like the bouquet I sent you?" he asked looking at her expectantly.

Chloe forced a smile, "Yes"

"See Chloe and you always complained I was a bad boyfriend. Well you'll see. I'll show you" he hummed as he raced the car past downtown Gotham.

Where were they going?


End file.
